conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Vereva/Bevesta
|capital = Palmirra |largestcity = Palmirra |othercity = Avennio, Betubia, Cle, Eivissa; Masrë*, Port Neith*, Vercinjetoris* *These cities were captured from Kahrim |demonym = Bevesdane |population = 85,657,987 |demographics = 99.7% Thaumaturges, 0.03% Other races |language = Bevesdani |currency = Desert Rose shekel |religions = Bevesteism |holidays = Cry for Help |technology = |anthem = Pray for a Miracle |motto = And It Was So |animal = Manticores |plant = Desert Rose |formed = |founded = Year 453 EAB |fragmented = |reorganized = |dissolved = |restored = |allies = Vy Mirvë |enemies = Kahrim, Lorelei |imports = |exports = |taxrate = |continent = Almsaunde |borders = Central Ocean, Eidriel, Phoenix Ocean, South Ocean |water = Aíere, Pool of Palmirra, River of the Ssāssa |landforms = Avennio Desert, Beating Heart, Earthflow, Dundugoras, Mencza, Merida Desert, }} General : See also: Bevesta Bevesta (pronounced: beh-VAYS-tuh; /bɛˈvestə/), formally the Grand Majicium of Bevesta, is a nation that stretches the large, desert-covered southern expanse of Almsaunde. To the north, the former Kingdom of Eidriel borders the nation while the east, west and south are surrounded by Phoenix Ocean, South Ocean and Central Ocean respectively. As a nation composed of Thaumaturges with very limited ethnic diversity, Bevesta is led by the aex Bevesta family, who believe themselves to be direct descendants of the goddess herself. Due to the sacred lineage of the royal family, the government of Bevesta ties in highly with its church as a theocratic monarchy. Demographics Bevesta is largely the least diverse of the Verevian nations. The country, by legal standard homogenously Thaumaturge, though a few resident aliens of other races are found few and far between. Racial groups by percentage : See also: Races of Vereva * 99.7% Thaumaturges (85,401,013) * 0.03% Other races (256,974) Gender by percentage * 48% female (41,115,834) * 52% male (44,542,153) Age by percentage * 10% Infant/Toddler (0-3) * 11% Child (4-9) * 19% Adolescent (10-15) * 25% Young adult (16-30) * 13% Adult (31-45) * 12% Middle-aged (46-59) * 10% Elderly (60+) : 1: These numbers, based from Thaumaturge aging factors, include all races and count years of life lived, not physical age of body. Geography Bevesta is located in the far east, nearest the Beating Heart; because of this Bevesta is almost completely desert lands with oases of varying sizes spread throughout. The tiny island of Feirío where Eivissa is located far enough west to be the single exception, having a more tropical climate reminiscent of Avelamb. Climate In Bevesta, the climate remains steady through the majority of the year. During the spring, summer and fall months, the temperature can average anywhere between a low of 112°F (44°C) and a high of 135°F (57°C) in the inhabited regions of the country. In the three winter months, the temperatures can drop as low as 85°F (29°C), though the mist makes the winter difficult through cause of many sandstorms. Important cities Bevesta has five important cities within the mainland and has captured three cities from Kahrim as a result of the Xilliones' War. : Mainland * Avennio is the seaside site of the Bridge of the Kraken a bridge, currently 200 miles in length, started as an attempt to connect the Bevesdane mainland with its captured overseas territories. * Betubia is a small town of Bevesta's most fertile lands sitting at the foot of Mencza, the world's tallest volcano. * Cle marks the second seat in Bevesdane legislature * Eivissa exists as the only mainland city with a non-desert climate and geography * Palmirra is the capitol of Bevesta : Overseas territories: * Masrë was the second city captured by the Bevesdanes in the Xilliones' War and had the greatest fall * Port Neith was the first Human settlement before the establishment of Lorelei * Vercinjetoris is a harbor city and first city to fall in the war; it exists as the site where the Bridge of the Kraken is designed to connect History : Main: History of Vereva Government of Bevesta : Main: Government of Bevesta The legal system in Bevesta ties in with the country's religion Majicium. In Bevesta, there is no separation of church and state unlike the other Verevian nations and heresy is a crime punishable by the death of oneself and one's immediate family. The system, an absolute monarchy, is headed by the head of the royal family called the Sultan, who is always the first child of the previous Sultan regardless of gender. The legislature of the land is strict and comes verbatim from passages and scriptures from the Thaumopaedia. Economy The economy of Bevesta is mostly based on internal trades of agricultural and technological goods. The country has a history of international trade as well, though its location of its settlements only in oases hundreds of miles apart accompanied by its arid desert climate limit the number of travelers willing to make a trip there. Thus, the nation has developed more of an independence within its economy that the other nations lack. Trade Culture Much of modern Bevesdane culture derives the official religion. Little original tradition or custom have the test of time. Religion : Main: Majicium : See also: Majick The official religion of Bevesta is Majicium. It has contributed greatly to the modern culture of Bevesta which is nearly unanimously a theocratic culture. Many laws of Bevesta are written as direct quotes from the Thaumopaedia. The religion also influences its culture of music and dance and clothing. Music and dance Many cultural arias come from the 5th chapter of the Thaumopaedia. Together with traditional dances of over 250 eras of age, arias are sung throughout the two holy days of the week. One dance, called the Ssāssa, is danced completely on the left leg, never letting the right foot touch the ground. Clothing : See also: Clothing of the Thaumaturges Bevesdane clothing is heavy and ornate. Typically, a person of either gender may wear up to five layers of clothing, the bottommost layers made of heavier, less beautiful materials such as leather and pelts, growing finer, more decorative and more formal as the layers move outward from the body. * The bottom layer of clothing, called the Gcamonta, consists of a shirt and pants (dresses for women). The bottom layer is always a shade of green called chartreuse, alike the shades of colors taken by the Crown of the Royals. Green, the holiest color, was said to be the color of the blood of Bevesta. * The second layer is called the Undra. The Undra is composed of vest and chaps (a dress for women) as well as belts and short socks. * Míeitra, the middle layer, consists of long socks or stockings, hand wear and wrist jewelry, and a short thin overcoat woven with sheen materials like satins, silks or velour. * The fourth layer, the Inerma, is composed of footwear, the mantle—the only pocketed of the garments—and all remaining jewelry. * The final layer called the Tessizca is made only of a long robe. Each level of clothing represents a different level of formality with the Tessizca layer, being the most complexly decorates and made of the finest materials considered the most formal and the Gcamonta being the most casual and personable. Although different layers are required for different events, it is uncommon to leave the home in less than Inerma. Holidays Most holidays in Bevesta are days set aside as written in the Thaumopaedia. Only one holiday in Bevesta, the Cry for Help is not of original religious descent. * Cry for Help: Taking place on the final day of the 16th week of the year, the Cry for Help is a holiday in which Bevesdanes gather in their communities to pray for Majick. Architecture Bevesdane architecture is rich and decorative. In the ancient world, only the Majicium castles were adorned with decorative architecture, though the decorative castle style is now typical of all buildings and it has become difficult to tell apart religious buildings from homes and businesses. Cuisine Species of the deserts are what fill dinner plates in Bevesta. Language : Main: Bevesdani language The official language of Bevesta is the Almsaundean language of Bevesdani. Unlike other nations, the Humans' Lingua Franca is not taught as an international auxiliary language in public schools in Bevesta, but only to members of the members of the royal family. See also * Almsaundean Continent * Bevesdani language * Countries of Vereva * Government of Bevesta * Thaumaturges * Vereva Category:Vereva Category:Bevesta Category:Nations Category:Countries